This invention refers to a composition suitable for the treatment of halitosis which comprises a mixture of olive and parsley oils, and to presentations thereof.
Halitosis, or bad breath, are terms employed to describe unpleasant odours detectable in exhaled air. This is a problem which affects many people, those who suffer it and those surrounding the former which, often, perceive the situation as socially unacceptable.
Halitosis is produced by the production and liberation of volatile compounds, mainly volatile derivatives of sulphur, such as hydrogen sulphide and methyl-mercaptane and, according to the localisation of the origin of the unpleasant odour, it can be classified as oral (localised in lips, tongue, teeth, dental prosthetic elements, periodontal tissues, oropharynx) or non-oral [caused by diseases of the respiratory tract, systemic diseases (hepatic dysfunction, cirrhosis, diabetic ketoacidosis, carcinomas and certain metabolic diseases in which an enzymatic anomaly occurs), diseases of the gastrointestinal tract and certain foods, drinks, tobacco and medicaments).
There are several treatments to combat halitosis, some are based on the administration of synthetic products, while others are based on the administration of natural products. Of the latter, the use of parsley leaves together with parsley oil or sunflower oil is a well know method to combat halitosis.
Notwithstanding, due to the widespread extent of halitosis among the population, further research has been conducted in order to obtain new compositions which enrich the set of remedies available to combat said disorder. It has now been discovered that, surprisingly, the combination of olive oil and parsley oil effectively combats halitosis. Additionally, it has been discovered that the addition to said mixture of olive and parsley oil of other vegetable oils, and in particular, mint oil, chlorophyll and menthol, not only effectively combats halitosis, but also provides a very pleasant taste and sensation of freshness. This composition is suitable for the elaboration of several forms of presentation of the same, including pharmaceutical compositions destined to the treatment of halitosis.
This invention provides a suitable composition for the treatment of halitosis, from now on referred to as the composition of the invention, which comprises a mixture of olive and parsley oils, in a ratio of olive oil: parsley oil, by weight, comprised between 1 and 7.
The olive is the fruit of the olive tree (Olea europea L.) which belongs to the Oleaceae family. Apart from water, oil, carbohydrates and proteins, the olive contains numerous minerals, particularly calcium, several organic acids and vitamins A, B1, B2 and pp. Olive oil, extracted from the pulp of the olive, is constituted essentially by glycerides of oleic acid (70%) and of other acids in a lesser proportion, such as those of linoleic, palmitic, linolenic and arachidonic acid, and is usually employed in cookery.
Parsley (Petroselinum sativum Hoffm., Petroselinum crispum Mill., or Carum petroselinum Benth and Hooker) belongs to the Umbelliferae family. Its seeds, leaves and roots are used. Its fragrance and taste seem to be due to an essence of complex and variable composition, which contains apiol, apioside and mirysticin. The main ingredients comprise volatile oils, fatty oils, flavonoids, vitamins A and C and minerals, especially iron, calcium, phosphorous and manganese. It is known for its diuretic, carminative, digestive, antispasmodic and nutritive effects, as well as for its stimulating effect upon the uterine muscle. It is widely used in cooking as well as in the treatment of urinary infections and stones, oedema, gastric disorders and anaemia. Parsley essential oil is employed in the elaboration of the composition object of the present invention.
Nothing in the state of the art suggests that the combination of olive and parsley oils, in the proportions envisaged in this description, could be effective in the treatment of halitosis.
The composition of the invention may also contain another or other vegetable oils, including, but without being limited to, the following: avocado oil, basil oil, custard apple tree oil, borage oil, camomile oil, hemp oil, safflower oil, cajeput tree oil, cedar oil, cypress oil, coconut oil, rapeseed oil, geranium oil, sunflower oil, pink evening primrose oil, jojoba oil, lanolin oil, lavender oil, lemon oil, linseed oil, peppermint oil, evening primrose oil, palm oil, rosewood oil, pineapple oil, primrose oil, castor oil, rosemary oil, sage oil, sandalwood oil, soy oil, tea tree oil, wheat germ oil, grape-seed oil and vetiver oil. These vegetable oils can be added to the mixture of olive and parsley oils in variable quantities.
Additionally, the composition of the invention may contain other products which contribute to improve its taste or flavour, or to render beneficial effects. Particularly, it has been observed that the addition of mint oil, menthol and chlorophyll to the mixture of olive and parsley oils described above, not only effectively combats halitosis, but also provides a very pleasant taste and freshness. These products can be added to the mixture in variable amounts.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, a suitable composition is provided for the treatment of halitosis, which comprises:
The term xe2x80x9cmintxe2x80x9d as used in this description includes several species of plants belonging to the genus Mentha, of the Labiatae family. The genus Mentha is one of the most complex in the plant kingdom due to the numerous natural hybrids which originate from the spontaneous crossing of the species, which, in general, can be classified into spiked mints (having flowers in a non-foliated terminal spike) and low mints (the flowers are arranged in clusters forming separate whorls in petiolated leaves). The genus Mentha includes species such as M. rotundifolia L., M. viridis L., M. crispata Schard, M. longifolia L., M. pulegium L., M. arvensis L., M. piperita L. and M. aquatica L. Usually the leaves are used. Their main ingredients are volatile oils and tannins. Their carminative and stimulatory action upon digestion is an added value to the composition provided by this invention.
Menthol is a monocyclic, optically active terpenoid oil present in the essence of mint.
Chlorophyll is the green pigment of plants.
The composition object of this invention is effective against halitosis and provides a clean and natural breath for many hours, yielding not only a pleasant taste and freshness to the mouth, but also neutralising unpleasant taste at its source. Although it is not the intention to be attached to any theory, it is believed that the volatile sulphur containing compounds responsible for the unpleasant odour are soluble in vegetable oils present in the composition of the invention, which in turn coat the chylomicron particles avoiding the absorption of the precursors of the volatile sulphur containing compounds at the small intestine, hence avoiding their excretion via the lungs. Parsley oil seems to stimulate the digestive apparatus, it enhances the effect of the vegetable oils making even more difficult the intestinal absorption of volatile sulphur containing compounds, and it improves the symptoms of gastrointestinal diseases which cause halitosis.
The addition of mint, chlorophyll and menthol enhances the neutralizing action of the mixture of parsley oil and olive oil, it increases the effect of the vegetable oils which solubilise the volatile compounds and, additionally, has a positive effect upon the user, who feels a lasting sensation of freshness which extends throughout the whole protection period of the product, which is of approximately 8 hours.
The composition of the invention can be prepared by mixing and homogenising the different components in the appropriate amounts.
The composition of the invention can be presented in several forms, including, capsules, soft gelatine capsules, sweets, chewing-gum, dentifrice, mouthwash and pharmaceutical compositions, for the purpose of which the suitable additives, vehicles and excipients for the processing in the desired form of presentation, can be incorporated. Additionally, if it is so desired, these compositions may contain anticaries, antibacterial and antiseptic agents.
In a specific embodiment, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition which comprises said composition of the invention together with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients which include the substances usually employed in the preparation of the different galenic forms of active principles. The pharmaceutical compositions provided by this invention include, preferentially, suitable preparations for the oral administration of said composition against halitosis, including liquid oral forms, for example, elixirs, syrups, potions, etc., and solid oral forms, for example, coated tablets, capsules, pills, tablets, etc. These forms of administration of the composition against halitosis can be prepared easily by means of conventional techniques [Tratado de Farmacia Galxc3xa9nica, C. Fauli i Trillo, Luzxc3xa1n S S. A. de Ediciones, 1st Edition, (1993), especially Chapters 34-43]. In a preferred embodiment of this invention the form of administration of said pharmaceutical composition is in the form of gelatine capsules, preferably soft gelatine capsules (Example 2).
In another specific and preferred embodiment of this invention, the form of presentation of the composition against halitosis provided by this invention is a chewing gum (example 3).
In another specific and preferred embodiment of this invention, the form of presentation of the composition against halitosis provided by this invention is a dentifrice paste (Example 4).
In another specific and preferred embodiment of this invention, the form of presentation of the composition against halitosis provided by this invention is a double phased oil-water mouthwash (Example 5).